1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to degassing liquid ink. More particularly, this invention is directed to degassing liquid ink using microwaves.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal ink jet printers have a plurality of thermal ink ejectors for ejecting ink onto a recording medium, such as, for example, paper. Each thermal ink ejector has a resistor to selectively vaporize ink near the nozzle of a capillary filled ink channel. The vaporized ink forms a bubble that temporarily expels an ink droplet and propels it toward the recording medium. However, air can be forced out of the ink when heating the ink. Air pockets collect in the channels, blocking refill and causing print defects.